


Humans and Their Peculiarities

by cosmicsymphony



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Other, demon!Tanaka, speculation and creative license, this is mere speculation on my part, this is purely hypothetical and should not be accepted as canon at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5456789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicsymphony/pseuds/cosmicsymphony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Observing humans and their peculiarities had served as a wonderful means of entertainment for himself over the centuries, and the young master was proving to be one of the most interesting specimens he’d encountered in a long while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humans and Their Peculiarities

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW this theory is very likely incorrect, but if you really think about it, the idea isn't all that far-fetched. There's still a lot we don't know about Tanaka, and I've had the feeling for a while now that there's something slightly off about him. Putting aside the fact this is fiction, how could a man his age survive not only a fire that killed two people far younger than himself, but also, you know, being stabbed in the back? I'm almost positive he's hiding something, and I wonder if that something isn't of the infernal sort. 
> 
> Reviews are, as always, very appreciated!

* * *

 

When the demon found himself with nothing to do—which was typically the case, more often than not—he would muse over the strange behavior of humans.  Although he’d been in their world far longer than any demon _should_ be, he still found their habits and ideas of morality unusual, if not fascinating.  Observing humans and their peculiarities had served as a wonderful means of entertainment for himself over the centuries, and the young master was proving to be one of the most interesting specimens he’d encountered in a long while.  

 

The demon sighed, scratching his nose.  He was waiting for the little one to come into the kitchen, perhaps to bring a cup of tea to the young master.  The little one wasn’t fond of the kitchen because that was where the demon spent a great majority of his time, and the little one was terrified of him.  He was far too full of youthful pride to admit it, and it was typical of their kind to be unwilling to show any signs of vulnerability, but the demon knew.  It was fear that kept the little one from banishing him from the manor to prevent competition, but the demon was by far older and wiser than the other.  He knew better than to try and pull a move like _that._

 

“There you are! I was looking for you!”

 

The demon turned around and saw the small blond gardener—Finny, the demon remembered; human names were so _odd_ —scurrying toward him. 

 

“You wouldn’t happen to know where _Great Expectations_ is, would you? I thought it was in the library but I couldn’t find it! I looked for a whole hour! Snake was so looking forward to having me read it to him, but since I can’t find it he’ll be so disappointed.” 

 

The demon chuckled at Finny’s comically dejected expression before responding.  

 

“It’s in my room, I believe. A month ago, I took it to read in the evening, and I must’ve forgotten to put it back. Do forgive me, Finny.”

 

“Really? I’ll go get it, then! Thanks Mr. Tanaka!”  

 

As Finny turned and bolted from the kitchen, the demon closed his eyes and smiled. 

 

Humans really were funny creatures.  


End file.
